Crimson
by Withered Halo
Summary: When a new Night class student joins Cross Academy, she spills trouble for the Night class students, Zero, and Yuki. Will her troubled past be too much for Zero and Yuki? I only own Kisaru, the butler, and Fuji
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lighting an Old Flame**

On a dark night the Headmaster Cross calls Yuki and Zero to present a surprise new student. While Cross paces the floor, Yuki is sitting patiently and Zero was getting irritated. "So where is this new student headmaster," He asked.

"Patience Zero, she will be here momentarily," said Cross.

A knock at the door puts Yuki and Zero in alert. Yuki and Zero both pull out their weapons, "Now, now, none of that," said Cross, "it's only the new student, come on in please."

As the door opened a girl with long white hair and red eyes peeked inside, "Um, hello, headmaster Cross," she mumbled.

"Yes, Kisaru, come on in," he suggested.

As she stepped in the room Zero immediately froze, "K-Kisa," he stuttered.

"Z-Zero," she said in surprise.

"How long has it been?"

"Six years I believe."

Zero bowed down to meet her scarlet red eyes, he knelt his head into her shoulder, "I thought you were dead," he cried.

"I'm sorry, Zero," she sobbed.

Yuki was just standing there watching them. Kisaru looked up and saw her. She pushed Zero gently off of her and bowed to Yuki. Yuki bowed back. Zero stood up and wiped his eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Yuki, this is Kisaru Komiyoma she was Ichiru and my best friend, "He said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Kisaru" said Yuki.

"No the pleasure is all mine, Yuki," said Kisaru

Minutes in dead silence, until Yuki broke it, "Um so Kisaru, why did you decide to come to Cross Academy?"

"Oh, I- Uh…."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Yuki smiled.

"No I think it should be told, I'm here to hide."

"Hide from who," asked Cross

"My….Uncle."

Zero and Cross froze still, Yuki was confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Man!**

A man dressed all in black steps out of an old limousine, he looks up at the school and laughs. Another man with long brown hair steps out of the driver's side. "Sir, should we be doing this. Your niece may be the last half-breed but she is innocent in your brother's murder."

"I know but I sense several vampires here…So what would be the fun in hunting her down alone," the man laughed.

In the headmaster's office, Zero and Headmaster Cross started explaining to Yuki that Kisaru's uncle was the notorious killer of thousands of children and vampires. "Oh, so what is his name? What does he look like? Does he work alone," asked Yuki

"You ask a lot of questions, Yuki," Kisaru laughed, "but I guess I should answer all your questions in order. First of all his name is Fuji Komiyoma, second he's a tall dark haired and blue eyed man, and last he has a butler who is also his bodyguard."

"Wow," said Yuki.

Zero sighed and walked to the window. He saw the man in black looking at the window outside the gates of the school. He ran out of the room. Kisaru, Yuki and Cross followed.

When they reached the gates the man was gone! "Who was it Zero?" asked Kisaru.

"I don't know. I'm going to bed," Zero sighed, "night Kisaru."

"Night."

Later Yuki escorted Kisaru around the grounds and told her the rules. Kisaru paused in the hallway, with her head down she grieved "Yuki, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes, Kisaru," she smiled

"I'm the very last half-breed vampire and my race has desperately clung on to purebloods for our entire lives."

"Yes, I've heard of that, but I'm sorry about the rest of your race it must be tragic for you."

"Please Yuki you must listen, I'm afraid I might hurt one of your students here!"

"Who?"

"Kaname Kuran."

"Why?"

"Because, I've been the only half-breed taught to hate royal purebloods!"

"But, why, Kaname?"

"He's a Kuran and they are the rightful heirs of the Senate,"

"But Kaname told me he doesn't want to be king!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I COULD KILL HIM!" she screamed.

Night class students started to come out of their classrooms. Yuki looked all around and started to get angry. "Everyone back inside, nothing to see here," She said.

Kaname then walked up to her then tapped her shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Yuki?"

Kisaru then pulled out a vampire hunter's dagger then ran towards Kaname, "DIE," she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Taboo**

Kisaru was still running towards Kaname with her dagger. Yuki stood in front of Kaname and pulled out her staff. Kisaru stopped in her tracks. "Yuki, move that man is a murderer," she ordered.

"Why, Kaname, he's no murderer Kisaru!"

Kaname then reached out for Kisaru, Kisaru backed away. "Now Miss Komiyoma I'm sure we can settle this where there aren't any witnesses," insisted Kaname.

"I wanna settle this here and now, Kuran your family is full of murderers!"

"I'm sure you're talking about my uncle," sighed Kaname, "Let's go to the dorm, and I'll explain. Aido Akatsuki, come."

Kaname took Yuki by the hand and pulled her to the direction of the dorm. Akatsuki and Aido follow, "K-Kaname why are you taking me," she asked.

"Because you should hear what needs to be said."

Outside the grounds Fuji and his Butler has killed yet another vampire. "Sir shouldn't we be recruiting vampires, instead of killing them," said the butler.

"Oh, dear you seem to be right," He sighed, "But my niece is sure to smell the blood of a vampire then she will have to break the taboo at that blasted school."

Later in the Moon Dorm Kaname, Aido, Akatsuki, Kisaru and Yuki all gather in Kaname's dorm room. Aido and Akatsuki guard the door; Kisaru and Yuki sit on Kaname's bed. "Okay, now how long ago were you're parents murdered," asks Kaname

"Seven years on December 20th," she said, "A year after that woman, Shizuka, killed Zero's and Ichiru's parents."

"I see, well then it's impossible for me or my family to have killed them."

"Why do you say that?"

"I went to visit Yuki and Zero the night they were supposedly killed."

"But…That can't be right my uncle said you did it."

"See I told you he was innocent," said Yuki.

Then a knock came at the door. Aido opened the door, it was Zero. "Zero," said Kisaru, "what are you doing here, what's wrong?"

"I smelt blood and I thought it was coming from here" he answered.

"Yeah, I smelt it too," said Akatsuki

"Me too," said Aido

Kisaru then felt a sharp pain in her heart, like she was being stabbed, her eyes grew dark red, and then she started to scream.

"Kisa," said Zero, "Kisa what's-"

"GET AWAY," she screamed, "ALL OF YOU STAY AWAY!"

"I'm not going to leave you Kisa."

Zero ran to her side. Kisaru started breathing really hard. Then as she bent her head to where her lips met Zero's neck, in a short second, she bit his neck!

"K-Kisa," Zero stuttered, "what are you…doing?"

She started to gulp down his blood, like a leech, he then started to faint.

"ZERO," yelled Yuki, "Let go of Zero!"

Kisaru wasn't even listening, she just kept drinking. Yuki then pulled out her staff then jabbed Kisaru's neck. Kisaru then let go of Zero and hissed at Yuki. Zero fell to the ground and was still unconscious. Yuki jabbed Kisaru again but this time on the chest. She screamed in pain again. Her eyes went back to normal and her pain had gone away.

Yuki ran to Zero's side and lifted his head up (which your really not suppose to do). "Yuki leave Zero here, I'll tend to his wounds and I'll deal with Kisaru," said Kaname calmly, "you go find the headmaster."

"Yes, Kaname," said Yuki as she stood up, she looked at Kisaru then ran out of the room. Kaname motioned for Aido and Akatsuki to take Zero to his dorm room. They did. Kisaru watched them carry Zero out of the room she then looked at her hands which were covered in Zero's blood. She then looked away in disgust

Kaname walked towards her then bent down to meet her eyes. He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. "K-Kaname…What are…You doing," she gasped.

"Punishing you for breaking the taboo at this school," he said, bluntly, "no bloodsucking allowed on school grounds, human or vampire."

Kaname raised her up by her neck then threw her back on the bed, "No, I shouldn't, Kiryu has a certain attachment to you…And if I were to kill you here everyone would know of it sooner or later."

Kisaru just looked away.

Later Yuki and Cross finally showed up and met them in the living room of the dorm. Yuki looked frightened by the very sight of Kisaru but she still held her ground, "Now, Kisaru you know the rules here at the school," said Cross, "I'm terribly sorry but if this happens again we will have to send you out of this school."

"Understood, headmaster," said Kisaru.

"The sun will be rising soon so, have you unpacked yet Kisaru?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"Good now, Yuki I want you to stay out of class tomorrow, ok."

"Ok, headmaster," said Yuki.

"Now, Yuki you go rest, as for you Kisaru I want you to stay away from Zero and the others for awhile so you will be under quarantine as well."

"Yes, headmaster."

Meanwhile, Fuji and his butler are standing outside the Day class's boy's dorm. Fuji stared into Zero's window. He had finally woken up and was pacing his room, "Let's hunt her down now sir, I'm a little anxious for this to finally end," the butler sighed.

"No this game has yet to begin," he laughed, "Our little pawn, Zero, will see that she is a bigger danger to this school soon enough, and then he will have no choice but to kill her, himself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: That Night**

As the days passed on Zero and Kisaru finally were released from their quarantine. That night when the Night class was being escorted safely to their classes, Kisaru was far behind the rest. No one even paid much attention to her. Zero stood there watching her closely. Kisaru then stopped and turned towards Zero, "Zero, please, forgive me," she said, and then ran off to catch up with the others.

Zero stood there still looking at her, as he reached to rub his neck where she bit him he started to feel dizzy, he then collapsed in front of everyone.

_**-Flashback-**_

It was a lovely snowy night, Young Zero with his head in the window along with Ichiru, were watching and waiting for something to happen. Then they say a small black figure in front of the old cherry blossom tree.

They ran to the black figure and saw it was a little girl playing in the snow, "Um, excuse me," said Ichiru, politely.

"Oh, uh sorry is this, your land, my apologies," the little girl bowed.

"Yes, I'm afraid you not allowed here, where are your parents?"

"They thought it would be ok for me to play out here."

"Well can we play with you, you seem so lonely," asked Zero.

The three of them laughed like there was no tomorrow. As Zero and Ichiru's master, Toga Yagari, came to the tree and saw the little girl playing with them, he became curious. He went to the little girl, "What is your name," he asked.

"Kisaru, Kisaru Komiyoma."

"Y-You're a Komiyoma!"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

Toga grabbed the little girl by the dress and hoisted her up to meet his eyes, "Leave, Now!"

"No."

"What, did you say, VAMPIRE?"

"I said, No," she yelled.

Toga was mysteriously raised up in the air. He let go of her and she was safely placed on the ground by an unseen force, "Mommy, Daddy stop it," she ordered.

"Mommy," said Ichiru.

"Daddy," said Zero.

They both showed themselves to the boys and the hunter. They looked fierce and angry. "Daddy put him down," she ordered again.

"But, he was about to hurt our little rose," he said. Her dad had short black and a beard. He was wearing a long red coat that almost made him look like Santa.

"Yes, honey, we are only trying to protect you," said her mom.

Her mother had long blonde hair and was wearing a black cloak. As she held Kisaru tight, Kisaru looked at Zero and Ichiru's faces, they looked scared. So Kisaru got angry for the first time in her life. Kisaru jumped out of her mom's arms and ran towards Toga. Then pulled him out of her father's grasp, "Now, stop it," she yelled.

Toga and her father stared at her, then turned and looked at Zero and Ichiru.

Kisaru's father went towards the boys then knelt down to meet their eyes, "you watch my little rose carefully, okay," he said.

"Y-Yes, sir," said Ichiru.

"Yes, sir," said Zero.

Kisaru smiled and ran towards them. They continued playing until they were separated, but not for a long time.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Zero, ZERO!"

Zero opened his eyes and saw Yuki standing over him along with Kisaru. The sun had fallen and night was upon them, "Kisaru shouldn't you be in class," he grunted as he got up.

"Its fine, Toga said I could come and see if you were okay," she smiled

Zero stared into her red eyes and smiled back then started to giggle a little bit. Kisaru started to laugh as well while Yuki was still confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bloody Roses**

Winter was fastly approaching Cross Academy and that means winter break is almost here. Kisaru and Zero made plans to go out to town that day the break started. Yuki was with the head master talking about their plans for their break.

In the Moon Dorm the night class was packing for their next trip to Aido's house. Ruka was a little uneasy about leaving Kisaru there at the school with out any supervision. She went to Kaname and was talking to him about her idea, "Kaname-sama, I think at least some of us should stay here to watch Kisaru Komiyoma," she insisted.

"No, we must show that we can trust her," He said.

"But Kaname-sama, what if she has another craving?"

"I'm sure Zero Kiryu will be the one to watch her, and her cravings Ruka."

"But, Kaname-sama I'm just afraid she'll do something rash."

Kaname just stared at her; she then bowed her head and went up stairs.

The next day it started to snow. Zero, Yuki, and Kisaru watched as the night class began to leave. Aido and the others were walking in front as Kaname walked slowly behind them. When he reached Kisaru he stopped, looked at her, bent down, and then whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything you may regret later."

She nodded and Kaname walked off.

The scent of blood filled the air and Kisaru's heart started to pound. Her hands covered her head and she knelt down. She then let out a blood curdling scream that got everyone's attention. Her eyes turned scarlet red, and she kept screaming. Zero ran behind her and held her tight. He made sure no one would get bitten, again. Kisaru stopped her screams and bent her head down.

A man's laughter started to fill the silence. Everyone looked all around and no sign of who was laughing. A man appeared and he had a little vampire child in his hands. Zero looked at the man; it was the same man who was at the gate. It was Fuji!

Kisaru struggled to hold her head up. She took a long look at Fuji, "U-uncle," she stuttered.

"Yes, my little Kiki, aw you don't look well."

"U-uncle, why are y-you here?"

Zero stared at the child he had in his hands, "You, killed that child didn't you Fuji Komiyoma," he said.

"Why, yes, I did indeed."

"So you must be Mr. Komiyoma," said Kaname, "So you're the one causing all the harm to Kisaru."

"I for one, I think harm as such a harsh word I for accept them as misshapes."

Fuji then snapped his fingers and right on cue the butler stepped in with his vampire hunter rifle. He aimed it at Zero. Zero reached for his Bloody Rose gun. Kisaru struggled to stand up, she then stretched her arms out in a way of protecting Zero. "You will not harm any of the students here human or vampire, uncle," she said.

Her breathing was seriously off, but she still used all her might to try and stop her flesh and blood. Kisaru then pulled her hunter's knife from her belt then started to run towards Fuji. The butler then changed his target to Kisaru; he then fired his first shot. He shot Kisaru in the shoulder. Her scream was loud and sounded severely painful, "Kisa," yelled Zero. He got up and ran to her, but before he could touch her another shot was fired. Kisaru then screamed again. She had been shot again in the arm! Kisaru dropped her knife; her uncle then reached down and took it from her, "So you inherited your mother's will to fight, well done my little Kiki," he said.

"S-stop calling me that, you-," she started.

"Now, now Kisaru you don't want me to get upset do you?" He interrupted.

He grabbed Kisaru by the neck and threw her through a tree! Everyone just stood there, Now, Mr. Komiyoma I'm sure we can sort this out," said Kaname.

"You're right Kuran sama."

Everyone stood in shock and started to whisper "He's not a pureblood, but he does have the power of one."

Aido stepped up, "Kaname-sama we are ready n your command," he said.

"Oh war is it then it's a war you get!"

He ordered the butler to retreat to the old, rundown Dorm 'til they were ready to fight. Kaname made a jester for Zero to go find Kisaru; He understood and ran off to find her, _Kisaru please be okay,_ _if you die on me now I will never for give you,_ He thought

He found her lying in a rose bush; they were covered in her blood. He ran to her and slowly picked her up out of the thorns. He laid her down on the soft ground, "DAMN, he said, "come on wake up Damnit; please don't do this again please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Last Time**

_**-Flashback-**_

Young Kisaru was over near the Kiryu's property playing with Zero and Ichiru, when he showed up. Fuji looked at her with his dark blue eyes and then went into her house, "I have to go guys, I'll play tomorrow that's a promise," She said as she ran to her house.

As she stepped in the door she heard her mother scream. She ran into the living room and found her dad fighting with Fuji! She ran to her mother. Her dad then looked at them and smiled, "He won't ever have you, my little rose," he said.

Kisaru just stared at them. Her father then looked away and threw Fuji out the window! Kisaru ran to her dad and started to cry. Her dad hugged her tight. Zero and Ichiru ran through the door and saw that Kisaru was just fine, "Thank God you're okay, we thought you dad went a little crazy," said Zero.

"Zero, I'm fine all of us are, my uncle wanted me for some reason, daddy why did he want me?"

Her father just stared down at her and sighed. He walked the kids to the dinning room and sat down at the table. He picked up Kisaru and put her on his lap, "Kisaru, you are the last half-blood vampire alive in this world, and you're uncle thinks, and with the power you wield you can easily kill anyone of your choosing," he said.

"Are they as powerful as purebloods," asked Ichiru.

"Well, as matter of fact, if they drink the blood of a pureblood they can be even more powerful."

"Daddy is that why he wants me, is for my power," Kisaru asked.

"Yes, but I promise he won't even touch you."

"Thank you, daddy."

Then as soon as her father rose from his chair, a gun was fired. Kisaru then fell to the ground. Zero and Ichiru ran to her and made a barricade with the table. Kisaru's father and mother ran out of the room. Zero turned Kisaru over to see she was shot in the neck, "Kisaru come on wake up please, wake up, KISARU," said Ichiru.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Kisaru! Kisaru," cried Zero. Kisaru opened her eyes slowly and raised her arm so that her hand met Zero's face. She rubbed his face so gently. Her eyes met his. Then she raised herself up. Zero stared at her for a moment, "I thought I lost you again."

"I'll never leave you Zero." She said with a tender voice.

"Promise me then."

Kisaru got as close as she could to him as she could, lifted her head slightly, and kissed him. He stood in shock from it; then closed his eyes. They hung on to each other then finally stopped, "There I promise," she said.

Then they heard a gun shot coming from the abandoned dorm. They ran towards to see a full out war between the vampires and Fuji! They decided to get in on the fun and stop him once and for all.

Kisaru ran towards Kaname and Yuki, "Yuki you ok," she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered.

"Kaname what's going on so far?"

"You're Fuji's butler is amazingly accurate Aido has been shot in the hand, and Akatsuki as well."

"That's it…Kaname you know what I need to do don't you?"

"Very well."

Kaname knelt down to Kisaru's level and moved his hair from his neck. Kisaru bent her neck to match her fangs with his neck. Before she could drink his blood Yuki stepped up, "Kaname are you sure this is right, I mean legend says the reason why half-bloods kept there slave like lifestyle was so they could become more powerful then the purebloods by drinking their blood."

"Yes, Yuki, it's the only way we can stop him."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

Kisaru sunk her fangs deep within his neck. As she drank his blood she kept tightening her grip on the back of his shirt, like she was angry at him. Yuki was standing there in shock from just watching them. Zero watched them as he rubbed his neck near the spot where Kisaru bit him.

She finally stopped, and rose up from Kaname's neck and looked at the window Fuji was standing at. She walked past everyone that was lying on the ground from gun shots to the legs, arms, hands, ECT. She jumped through the window and landed safely in the room were he and his butler stood, "Leave NOW FUJI," she hissed.

"Why, you don't have enough power to go against me," he laughed.

"You're right I don't," she laughed, "I have more!"

She then made some sort of cry that made all the other vampires run from the dorm. Her eyes turned blood red and as she took one step towards him, he was actually scared!

He backed away from her but she kept getting closer and closer. He decided to run to the door, he opened it, but Zero stood there with the gun right between his eyes, "Know let's not get hasty, Zero," he said.

""Why, you snake, that's all you've ever been is a snake," he replied.

"Yes, you're right I am a snake, a sly and sneaky snake."

He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Three snakes popped out of no where, one was a cobra the others where pythons! The two pythons made their way to Zero and the cobra went its way to Kisaru. The pythons wrapped themselves around Zero's arms and squeezed as hard as they could, "Zero! Uncle, leave him alone, he has nothing to do with our problems," Kisaru yelled.

"Why, he was in it long before today, remember? He was the one, who shot my heart and that's why I'm so weak."

"Uncle just leave him alone, I'll do anything!"

"Will you die for him?"

"Yes anything."

"Glad to hear you say that, my little Kiki."

Fuji then walked closer to Kisaru. Zero knelt down from the pain. As he looked up he saw Kisaru standing there as still as possible. Her eyes went back to the scarlet red, her power has settled in her. He struggled to get up, but couldn't.

Fuji was as close as he wanted to be; he looked down to meet her eyes and pulled out the same knife he took away from her. He then took the knife and stabbed her. She gasped and puked out her blood. She fell to the floor; Fuji knelt down to meet her eyes, "KISARU," yelled Zero.

Fuji left the knife in her chest. He raised himself up and walked over to Zero and gestured for the snakes to leave, they did. Zero stood up and tried to raise his arm, but he couldn't even do that, due to the pain. Fuji walked out.

Then out of no where Kaname stabbed his hand through Fuji's back, "Know, I was hoping for Kisaru to be the one to kill you but I didn't account the soft spot she had for Zero," he said, "now if I crush your heart you will finally be dead and you will be forever just a bad memory." Kaname then clenched hard on Fuji's heart. Then Fuji shattered to pieces.

Zero ran over to Kisaru, knelt down, and stared into her scarlet red eyes, which were half closed; he pulled out the knife and wiped the blood from her mouth. Tears ran down his face, "Z-Zero why are you crying," she asked.

"Because I couldn't protect you," he said.

"It doesn't matter I was planning to die soon anyway."

"What? Why?"

"I never wanted my race to be reborn into the world."

"But you're the most important thing to me."

"I'm happy to here that but, my time is almost up Zero."

"No it can't be!"

"Why do you really care Zero, I was only a friend nothing more."

"But, I-I love you."

Kisaru smiled then closed her eyes; a tear ran down her cheek, "Kisaru, no, no I won't let you die," cried Zero.

She just laid there. He got even angrier with her then bent his head down to meet his eyes with hers. He then kissed her but only for a second. He laid his head on her forehead and started to cry even harder.

He got up and walked out, the headmaster walked in with Ichiru. They both knelt down next to her, "Kisaru," said Ichiru, "my brother and I were so attached to you, and you saved us time and time again, now it's my turn to repay the favor."

Ichiru pulled out a vile of pure vampire blood, and poured it into her wound. She started to glow and it caught Zero's attention. He ran in to see Cross in the doorway, "Move, what's going on in there," he demanded.

"Calm yourself Zero there is someone who wants to see you," said Cross.

He moved out of the way and Zero saw Ichiru sitting there with Kisaru! She was alive and sitting there perfectly fine like nothing even happened, "Kisaru are you okay?"

"Yeah Zero just fine thanks to Ichiru and the last of Shizuka's blood."

"What? Why her blood Ichiru?"

"Because pureblood's blood has healing abilities; how do you think I became so healthy from drinking her blood," said Ichiru.

"So will you come outside with me now Kisaru and announce to everyone that Fuji is dead."

"Yes," she smiled.

The all went outside and was welcomed by a cheering crowed. In surprise Zero, Ichiru, and Kisaru all looked at each other and smiled.

_**Five months later**_

The entire Night class came out with Cross, Yuki, and Zero to say goodbye to Kisaru, "Do you really have to leave Kisaru," asked Yuki.

"Yes, I have to take my mother's place in the Society."

"Well ok if you're sure."

"I am."

Zero walked up to her and hugged her tight. Kisaru smiled and hugged him back, "I'll be back to check on everyone soon I promise," she said.

Zero pushed her away, "Prove it."

"Ok."

Kisaru's and Zero's eyes met and they kissed. They stopped two minutes after and Kisaru waved goodbye. They all waved back.

Off her limo went. Zero ran to the gate. She stuck her head out the window, "Don't forget us!" He yelled.

"I swear."

Zero went back in with a smile on his face. Knowing she'll return.

**THE END**


End file.
